1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a kinetic energy collection device for motor vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
Motor vehicles need huge kinetic energy when moving. When the motor vehicles slow down, much of the kinetic energy will be wasted if it is not collected and converted.